The functioning of interlocking closures, of magnetic closures, and of closures based on a combination of those two systems, is well known in the art.
The patent application in Italy for the invention 0001325146 titled “Chiusura magnetic con interaggancio mutuo, per borse, zaini, capi di abbigliamento e simili”, also filed in the US with the title “Magnetic closure with mutual interlocking system for bags, rucksacks, items of clothing” (U.S.2004016089), describes a closure device composed of two identical components that stares at simplifying the production to that of a single component instead of two, without providing a closure mechanism with an explicit morphology such as the one of a “male-female” logo, so that there is no “male-female” distinction between them. Such two components attract each other and fit together without specific roles, being equal.
The patent document U.S.20020000024A1 describes various alternatives of a closure device formed by two components, one having a magnet and a tooth, the other having a second magnet and a slot corresponding to the said tooth, not generating a closure mechanism with an explicit and complex morphology like the one of a “male-female” logo.
The patent application for the invention U.S.20020112323A1 describes a closure device formed by two similar components, one having a fin with a magnet and a small pin in the exposed face, the other having a fin with a magnet and a small hole corresponding to the said pivot in the face behind, not generating a closure mechanism with an explicit and complex morphology like the one of a “male-female” logo.
The patent application for the invention U.S.20030131452A1 describes a closure device formed by two main complex components, one containing a slot and two rectangular magnets not visible from the outside, the other having a “male” component corresponding to the said slot and two rectangular magnets, not visible on the outside. These components do not provide a closure mechanism with an explicit and complex morphology like the one of a “male-female” logo.
The patent application U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,268B1 describes a closure device formed by two similar components, one having a cylindrical pin inclined 45°, the other a cylindrical bore also inclined 45° that receives the first, being both components coated with fabric on the visible faces. Also in this case those components of the patent do not provide a closure mechanism with an explicit and complex morphology like the one of a “male-female” logo.